


A Halloween M(ass)hap

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaps, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Embarrassment, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, No Smut, but whatever works, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: Harry was never going to forgive Niall. He’d been so distracted by his roommate’s cleaning and fussing while he had been looking for the perfect trousers for Liam’s annual Halloween fancy dress party that he’d not realised the black leather trousers he’d chosen to complete his vampire look werearseless.Of course there was a no return policy, so he’d done the only thing he could do in order to not waste the money he’d already forked out online for the damn things: he added a cape.Surely, nothing could go wrong.





	A Halloween M(ass)hap

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for clicking on this ridiculous fic I had the best time writing. You know that quote that came out when Harris Reed was talking about Harry's archive of clothes being frozen that talked about the different styles he offered Harry? He referenced the fact that several options were "truly out there" and included such highlights as some possibly having Harry's ass hanging out, just to see where Harry would draw the line? Yes. Well. Harry said no to Harris in reality, but what if his ass really was hanging out in public and what if it wasn't entirely his fault? Well. That line of thinking with some inspiration from [Emmu](https://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com) and [Sada](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com) somehow became this.
> 
> Biggest thanks to [KK](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com) for dealing with my ridiculous self and still being willing to brit pick these crazy fics I write. lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! As per usual, this is a work of fiction, please don't share it with anyone associated with anyone mentioned in the fic, blah blah blah. I also don't allow translations/reposting without my express permission.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, and THANK YOU to [Rebecca](https://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) for hosting this fun challenge!!

Harry shivered. He was never going to get used to the feel of the silky underside of his cape brushing against his bare arse.

He was never going to forgive Niall. He’d been so distracted by his roommate’s cleaning and fussing while he had been looking for the perfect trousers for Liam’s annual Halloween fancy dress party that he’d not realised the black leather trousers he’d chosen to complete his vampire look were  _ arseless. _

Of course there was a no return policy, so he’d done the only thing he could do in order to not waste the money he’d already forked out online for the damn things: he added a cape.

He now refused to stand anywhere a breeze might kick up and had a constant hold of his cape so as not to give anyone a glimpse. 

“Why exactly didn’t you wear pants?” Niall asked. 

It was nearing one, and the party was still going strong. Normally Harry would be all about that, but there was a beautiful man he’d been eyeing the entire time with stunning blue eyes offset by the face paint he wore to look like a member of KISS. Between not wanting to lose sight of Blue Eyes and not wanting to disturb his cape in such a way that a drink would require, Harry was unfortunately sober.

“Because, if someone were to catch sight of my pants it would almost be worse than my bare arse,” Harry explained quietly. The more he thought about it, the more his reasoning sucked. 

“I still think pants would have been better than none.”

“Thanks for your words of wisdom, Niall, but it’s too late now.”

Shrugging, Niall went off and disappeared into the crowd. 

Keeping his back to the corner of the room he’d staked out hours ago, Harry kept his unrelenting grip on his cape and breathed deeply when it shifted against his backside again. It had the unfortunate effect of giving him a semi all evening, and it was getting worse the later it got. It was like he was edging himself.

Scanning the room, Harry pouted when he saw that Blue Eyes had moved from where he’d been directly in Harry’s line of sight. Hopefully he’d return soon, because Harry had no intention of moving from his corner.

“Hey, I’m not sure we’ve met. I’m Louis.”

Harry jumped at the sound of someone so close to him. He hadn’t noticed anyone approaching, he’d been too focused trying to find Blue Eyes.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Hand to his chest, Harry turned to see who it was and froze.

It was Blue Eyes.

“Oh, uh, hey,” Harry said. “I’m Harry.”

Louis smiled and Harry’s knees went weak. Why did he become entirely useless whenever he was around cute boys? Alcohol usually helped at least  _ some, _ but the damn trousers had taken away his opportunity at liquid courage.

“Harry, nice name.” Louis said, openly letting his eyes scan Harry’s body. He felt like he was burning up, inch by inch, as Louis’ eyes took in what bits of his skin-tight outfit the cape allowed to be seen. “Why are you hanging out here in the corner all night? I don’t think I’ve seen you move once. For such an attractive man, I’d have expected you to be a bit more social.”

Louis looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, and between Harry’s burning shame and embarrassment at his predicament and the way Louis was looking at him, he was positive he wasn’t going to survive this conversation much less the night.

“I… uh…” Harry panicked and said the only thing he could think of. “I’m sorry, I need the loo.”

In his haste to escape, Harry forgot to keep a good hold of his cape and he could hear Louis’ gasp as the cool air brushed the now uncovered skin of his arse.

Well. There was Louis’ answer. Harry only hoped he might still somehow be interested.

(He was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll love you forever and a day if you leave kudos, a nice comment, and/or reblog the [fic post](https://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/188720387228/a-halloween-masshap-by-lululawrence-harry)!


End file.
